SIH drabbles and one-shots
by Ms. Blubby
Summary: Just a few stories/drabbles that I feel like writing at random times to pass my writer's block. The main pair will be Takatsu but I'll post the others occasionally (maybe, I'm not that great at writing the other characters yet). Warning: Very irregular updates.
1. English confession

Takano looks up from his work when his phone's text-tone goes off, he glares at it, annoyed that it disrupted the flow of the manga he was editing. A manga of which was surprisingly good for a first-copy.

He proceeds to click his tongue before turning on his phone and staring at the screen, surprised that the name "Onodera" was the one being shown. Even more surprised when he looked up to see Ritsu sitting at his desk, clicking away at his keyboard, although with a noticeable blush on his face along with a small smirk.

Now curious, Takano opens up his phone to see English letters plastered across the screen. He gets a little pissed, knowing that Ritsu knew that he has always hated English and he failed the subject on purpose. But of course, curiosity killed that cat and he promptly opened his laptop up to translate the letters forming 'I LOVE YOU' also followed by the chicken scratch of 'HAVE FUN LOOKING UP THE TRANSLATION.'

It took a while for the laptop to load up, but once it did he instantly goes onto a translating program he has up for when his authors decide they want to be difficult by using English.

He types the letters in and waits for the circle to stop turning. Ritsu poorly stifles his laugh when Masamune's eyes widen and find his own.

Takano gets up abruptly and walks over to Onodera, who was still blushing but also giggling his heart out.

He stares at Ritsu for a second before walking out of the room and into an unused meeting room, making sure that the younger boy knew exactly which room he went into.

Two minutes later, Ritsu shyly opens the door and Takano instantly pulls him in, shutting the door behind him.

Without words or even eye contact, Takano slams his lips onto Ritsu's and the brunette replies back just as hungrily, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man's shoulders.

Needless to say, the others back in Emerald department were quite confused, but after sharing a few glances and realising they were all thinking the same thing, decided to pack around Takano's still-open laptop only to see a confession on the screen, thinking it was for a manga, they went back to their desks. But Hatori just notices Takano's phone lying next to his laptop and decided to check it out.

Seeing it was from Ritsu and the English words of the confession were plastered on the screen, he laughed out loud and then showed it to Mino and Kisa. Hatori smirked and held his hand out to the other two, who both put a few notes onto his hand.

"Damn, if only they had gotten together tomorrow, I would be the one getting the money." Kisa whined, walking dejectedly back to his desk.

Hatori just laughs and smirks to himself. Easy cash right there.


	2. Takano POV (cuddling)

I feel the sunlight hit my face and slowly open my eyes, only to close them again quickly after due to the sun's bright morning light. I hug the body in front of me closer to myself and embrace his warmth in this cold winter. The sun may be bright but it isn't making this winter any warmer.

I feel Ritsu shiver a bit in my hold so I grab the blanket and tuck it under him gently as to not wake him. I keep my eyes closed and bury my head into the Cutie's hair to stop the suns' glare from keeping me awake.

Of course that's just an excuse, I'll take any chance to get closer to him.

I was just about to drift off again when I felt Ritsu stir awake slightly. I keep my eyes closed but make sure not to relax my arms too much in case he tries to get away.

But to my honest surprise, he moves closer to me and puts one of his arms around me. I feel my cheeks heat up and a smile lights up on my face without my permission, I mean, if it had asked my permission I would have said yes anyway but that's beside the point.

I decide to give up my sleeping façade and hold Ritsu tighter. I feel his breath hitch and he slowly raises his head to meet my eyes. I smile at him and peck him on his forehead.

"Mornin', babe." I tease, his face turns a gorgeous red and I take the chance to quickly sneak a kiss on his lips. He freezes for a moment before burying his head in my chest and holding me tighter. Well I'm not complaining, at least he's not trying to escape. I chuckle a bit and he stutters.

"Sh-sh-shut up! It's c-cold okay!" As if on cue, his body suddenly shivers again. I smirk at his childlike behaviour and hold him tighter after tucking the blanket around him.

"Well, we have all day to get warm. Did you know it's warmer to lie with someone naked than with clothes, even better if you're sweaty" It takes him a second, but his body shivers from something other than the cold when he realises my innuendo.

"S-s-s-stupid!"


	3. Supermarket XD

_Why the fuck am I here?_

It's all the Takano's fault. I accidently threw up after eating the dinner he made for me and after I admitted that the food didn't quite suit my tastebuds, he shoved me in his car and drove me to the local supermarket, telling me to grab the foods that I like. I don't see what the problem is as long as I eat the food.

But alas, here I am, following Takano around the store like he's my mother.

Now that I think about it, he is kind of like my mother. He feeds me, makes sure I go to bed at a decent hour and makes sure I wake up in time for work. He even cleans my house for me because apparently I have a lack of talent for picking up after myself. The only difference between him and a doting mother is he decides to stick his tongue inside of my mouth at every chance he gets.

"Oi Ritsu, are you listening?" Takano flicks my forehead and peers down at me, holding chicken breast in one hand and a steak in the other. "Do you prefer chicken or steak?"

I point to the chicken and glare at the steak. "Bones annoy me."

"What?"

"I don't like bones in my food."

"Could you _get_ anymore pickier?"

"If you insist." I glare at him and walk into an isle for first aid. I need some new bandages.

After I pick out a few things -bandages, Band-Aids etc- I go back to the meat section but don't see Takano, I check the isles closest to where I last saw him but don't find him.

Ugh, of course he leaves me here.

I pat down my pockets to try and find my phone but remember that I left it in my apartment. _Siiiiiggggghhhhh._

I was about to go looking for him but a loud static fills my ears and a croaky voice follows.

"Onodera Ritsu, could you please come up to the front counter, your…lover…is looking for you. That's Onodera Ritsu, wearing a plain black sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, could you please come to the front counter." I feel my face heat up in both embarrassment and anger when the people around me start looking at me.

Instead of walking to the front counter, I walk out of the front door. Fuck him. We catch a glimpse of each other right before I walk out of the doors and I flip him off, just for measures.


End file.
